


ARC Bingo

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Ryan discovers his co-workers have way too much time on their hands.





	ARC Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely nietie who gave the prompt “our co-workers are betting on us”

Ryan prided himself on being observant, it was the kind of thing that kept him and everyone else alive and on the right side of the 21st century. But it took him far longer than he was wiling to admit to notice the betting ring.

It all started one August afternoon when he was helping Abby bring Monty the Mammoth back in from his stroll in the secluded field behind the ARC. His suspicions had been peaked by Abby's not so subtle comments about Stephen's achievements last week – and yes, that shot had been Olympics worthy – but they ratcheted up to full red alert when the notebook full of everyone's bets on when he and Stephen would get together fell out of her pocket.

Not that he knew straight away what it was, he just picked it up and handed it to Abby. It was her reaction that lead him to believe there was something more to it than Monty's feeding schedule.

It could have been a diary, of course. But Ryan rather thought not.

Which was why he started paying more attention to what was going on and when he spotted Abby handing over the notebook to Connor one early September morning it didn't take Connor long to forget it in the lab and for Ryan to _accidentally_ pick it up.

It proved illuminating.

September:

Ryan smiles at Stephen first  
Stephen smiles at Ryan first  
Ryan compliments Stephen on his shooting  
Stephen compliments Ryan on his big gun  
Stephen gets caught watching Ryan bend over  
Stephen and Ryan are the last ones to leave Team Dinner  
Lester comments on how close they're standing to each other  
Stephen calls Ryan “soldier boy”  
Ryan offers Stephen some of his lunch  
Cutter notices anything

Next to each line were initials (except for Cutter's who at least could be relied upon not to see anything that was happening right in front of him) and in certain instances a date. Ryan flipped back through the notebook and found similar entries for each month, going back to the start of the year.

As he learnt from the front page a surprisingly large group of the ARC staff – including some of his soldiers who were going to be wishing they'd never been born pretty soon – had signed up to "R&S Bingo", participation fee starting at £10. On the first of the month an email would go round asking for people to state which two suggestions from that month's card they expected to see by the last day of the month. Connor, of all people, would collate the data and Abby (because no one could read Connor's handwriting) would write them down. When an “event” occurred the date would be written next to it. If an event didn't happen by the end of the month those who'd picked that suggestion would pay a further £1 into the kitty. By the end of the year the person(s) with the best success rate would get all the money from the kitty.

It currently stood at £672.

* * * * *

“We need to talk,” Ryan said and Stephen nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What the fuck?” he gasped, clutching his chest. He'd been on a late night jog, music drowning out the traffic noise, so in the zone that he hadn't heard Ryan approach and certainly hadn't been prepared for Ryan to grab him by the shoulders and pull him down a deserted side street.

“You should pay more attention to your surrounding at this time of night.”

“I'll take that under advisement,” Stephen replied, blowing out a deep breath and willing his heart to start functioning normally. “Have you considered the telephone?”

Ryan didn't admit that in fact he hadn't considered just ringing Stephen up and explaining what was going on. If he was being paranoid he would have said it was because he was afraid of the phone being bugged (he actually wouldn't put it past Connor). It definitely wasn't because he'd wanted to see Stephen working out.

“Can we do this inside?” Ryan asked, motioning towards Stephen's flat which was just around the corner.

Stephen frowned. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Inside would be good,” Ryan replied, which he realised as Stephen looked even more concerned probably wasn't the way to allay any of Stephen's fears.

“Sure...” Stephen said. He kept looking at Ryan curiously as he fished out his keys and then beckoned Ryan inside. Ryan had been there a couple of times before, on team nights, but never when it was just the two of them. Not that that had anything to do with anything.

“Tea? Coffee? I don't really have anything stronger...”

“Our co-workers are betting on us,” Ryan interrupted.

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to have some tea.”

Stephen started pottering around his kitchen while Ryan just stared at him. He was fairly certain his mouth was closed, but he couldn't be sure.

“What do you mean, you know?” Ryan finally asked.

“Connor's got a hole in his coat pocket. That damned notebook keeps falling out all over the place. He nearly lost it in the Pliocene last time.”

Ryan moved over to where the kettle was and stood in front of it, stopping Stephen in his tracks. “And you didn't think it was worth mentioning it to me?”

Stephen shrugged. “I wasn't totally sure you didn't know.”

“Still, you could have given me a heads up.”

“Why?”

“Because I like to move at my own pace,” Ryan said, which totally wasn't the argument he'd had in his head. There were lots of reasons in fact why this was an invasion of their privacy, which was probably where he should have started.

“You haven't done much moving in the last nine months,” Stephen said, raising his voice slightly as the kettle started to boil.

“I didn't know you wanted me to,” Ryan replied, though he knew that wasn't strictly the truth. “I mean – “ he started to correct himself, and then stopped.

“Did you read the notebook?” Stephen asked. “because those suggestions didn't come out of thin air. I thought I was being pretty blatant, actually.”

Stephen then leaned back against the counter, and spread his legs a little. The thin jogging bottoms he was wearing left very little to the imagination.

Ryan licked his lips. “I've been pretty slow, haven't I?”

“You're still not really movi-”

Ryan cut Stephen off by kissing him, and lifting him easily up onto the counter, pushing mugs and the kettle out of the way and earning him in a deep groan from Stephen.

“Like that, huh?” Ryan asked, not waiting for Stephen to answer as he pulled Stephen's trousers down.

“Lube – drawer...” Stephen panted and Ryan did stop then, to raise an eyebrow, before opening the indicated drawer.

“Who the hell keeps lube in their kitchen?”

“Someone with very specific kinks,” Stephen replied, skilfully undoing Ryan's belt.

“I can work with that,” Ryan said, and silenced Stephen's moans with a kiss as he started to stroke Stephen's already leaking cock. It wasn't going to take very long at this rate – nine months of (un)intentional flirting- was enough to drive anyone insane.

When Stephen managed to manoeuvre himself so he was close enough to touch Ryan, Ryan almost lost control and then when Stephen started whispering in his ear the dirtiest suggestions for what they could do for round two, Ryan's whole body shuddered as he came, emptying himself all over Stephen's hand. He very nearly embarrassed himself by not being able to finish Stephen off, but found just enough energy to send Stephen into a panting, sweaty mess of his own.

They leaned against each other for several minutes, panting as hard as if they'd just run a marathon, Ryan struggling to remember what had brought him to Stephen's flat in the first place.

“I have a wet room,” Stephen said after a moment.

“Glad to hear it,” Ryan replied.

* * * * *

The next time Connor dropped and then retrieved the notebook was in the Jurassic and it was Cutter who handed it back to him. Stephen and Ryan surreptitiously checked for any hint of recognition on Cutter's face but he still seemed perfectly oblivious.

“Did you put it in yet?” Stephen whispered to Ryan, trying not to stand too close to him.

“Last night,” Ryan replied out of the side of his mouth.

They both watched as Connor not very subtly checked the pages of the notebook. When he found the page they were interested in they both had very important things to do on opposite sides of the camp.

“Abby!” Connor called out and it took all of Ryan's willpower not to look over, “can you come here a sec.”

“I'm a bit busy, Con,” she replied.

“Abby!” he called again and Abby very deliberately and loudly stomped over to him.

“I'm trying to pack, unless you want us to.....”

Ryan chanced a quick glance in her direction and then concentrated on his weapon which he was supposedly checking. She was reading the notebook and then looking around the camp. He didn't see her eyes narrow in suspicion as they alighted on him, but he could well imagine it.

The words “Ryan and Stephen have very athletic sex. Three times in one night” was probably a bit too specific for them to get away with, but they had at least thought to disguise their handwriting.

* * * * *

The day after they returned from the Jurassic Ryan found an envelope on his desk stuffed with £800 and the torn up notebook.

After a brief discussion with Stephen, the World Wildlife Fund were very grateful to receive such a large donation.


End file.
